Currently, in the display device industry, frames of the devices are designed to have a large amount of conductive metals or other materials so as to make sure the signal is transmitted effectively. In order to prevent circuit lines from being visible and thus affecting the aesthetics, frames are usually designed to be black. However, the designs of frames structure or black ink coating would delimit a border of the image displayed by the display device. Particularly, in the case of current increasing quality demanding for image display, image switch and the like, a visible physical frame structure would affect the aesthetics and the comfort degree of the human-computer interface.